The present invention relates generally to the field of computer software. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computerized system and method for facilitating clinical collaboration sessions.
Modern health care delivery for a given patient involves an increasingly complex network of clinicians. These clinicians may include healthcare professionals, such as doctors, nurses, physical therapists, and others, as well as related staff members. Clinicians frequently generate a large amount of patient-related data, at least some of which are stored in the associated patient's electronic medical record (EMR) stored within a computerized clinical information system. These data may include (i) observations made by the clinicians and memorialized in the record, (ii) results of various tests the patient has undergone, or (iii) various documents (e.g., in the form of attached files) containing information related to the patient, as examples.
A clinician treating a given patient may want to know more about data within the patient's EMR or other record related to the patient. For instance, a primary care physician treating a patient for a particular ailment may want to ask a radiologist about a diagnosis made based on the results of an x-ray or MRI image for the patient. One way to accomplish this is to track down the author of the data, or a clinician of a certain level of expertise that could help in explaining and/or interpreting the data. These individuals, however, are often scattered throughout a health system or institution. In fact, “face-to-face” contact between and among treating clinicians is decreasing because electronic patient records may be stored on networked information systems (e.g., LANs, WANs) and accessed remotely by authorized users. There is not a strong necessity for clinicians to be physically located within the same building or even geographic area. Even if data authors are found, they may be occupied with other tasks that prevent them from having a discussion with the requesting clinician. Clinicians that have a certain specific medical expertise, or association with the data author, are likewise difficult to locate, and identifying their degree of relevance to the medical issue or data at hand may be impossible based only on the patient's record.
Clinicians are, therefore, desiring to more quickly and effectively locate and engage in collaboration with other individuals to aid in delivering health care services to a given patient. It is advantageous for clinicians requesting collaboration sessions to, at times, have additional contextual information regarding the patient or relevant data within a record. There is also a desire for collaboration to take place dynamically and with the exchange of data that may be embodied in various electronic forms, such as text, voice and graphical.